Semana Korrasami 2015
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: Día 6: Madres primerizas. 5 años después del ataque de Kuvira, Asami y Korra deciden tomar el siguiente paso en su relación y adoptan a una pequeña maestra tierra llamada Aiko quien ha sido cuidada por Ikki desde que tenía 1 año, creando un lazo de amistad enorme entre ella, la pequeña de ahora 6 años le escribe una carta para relatar su experiencia viviendo con el Avatar y la CEO.
1. Primer Beso

**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Espero que todos disfruten estas dos semanas de vacaciones y descansen. _****_(No como yo que me la he pasado estudiando como loca)_**

**_Como ya había comentado en mi otro fic se organizó una Semana Korrasami en Tumblr del 30 al 5 y aquí es en donde subiré mis entradas, espero les guste c:_**

**_Sí, ya se que hoy el 31, pero no tenía internet en mi casa así que en un rato me pondré al corriente._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

SEMANA KORRASAMI

Marzo 30: 1er beso.

Avatar Korra era sin duda una romántica. Cuando el mundo no estaba ante un peligro inminente o un psicópata no intentaba asesinarla, la maestra de los cuatro elemenetos hacía todo lo que podía para que el tiempo con su persona especial fuese el mejor.

Es por esto que, después de un mes y medio de reconstrucción y expansión, el Avatar y la CEO de Industrias Futuro pudieron acomodar su ocupado horario para tener su primera cita oficial desde sus vacaciones en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

No era como si no pasaran tiempo juntas, procuraban compartir al menos una comida diaria, ya fuera Asami visitando la Isla para desayunar, Korra llevando el almuerzo a la oficina de la ingeniero o una cena con el Equipo Avatar. Aún así, con todo el trabajo que el arma de Kuvira había dejado y el descontrol en la ahora República de la Tierra, tiempo no era algo que realmente les sobrara.

Pero ese no sería el caso ese día. Asami había entregado la primera parte de los planos del nuevo segmento de la ciudad y había programado una reunión con el presidente y Varrick en una semana para aclarar detalles, dudas y mejoras dejando una tarde-noche libre para disfrutarlo con su novia quien había regresado de ayudar a calmar los revueltos en Ba Sing Se. La joven de cabellera negra estaba emocionada pues la maestra agua le había comentado que había visto una nueva atracción en la ciudad que estaba segura "iba a encantarle", solo quedaba esperar a que pasara la mañana y Korra pusiera al corriente a Tenzin y al presidente de todo lo referente a la nueva República.

El tiempo transitó de manera rápida, la fresca mañana dio paso a una calurosa tarde y mientras el ingeniero hojeaba unos diseños un toque en la puerta de su oficina la desconcentro. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con su novia sonriendo de medio lado con una bolsa con dos platos de fideos caminando tranquilamente hacía ella.

Asami no pudo evitar sonreír de igual manera, ordenó los diseños y se levanto para envolver a la joven en un cálido abrazo.

-¿Qué tal tu mañana?- preguntó separándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando un pequeño sonrojo en la piel morena de estas.

-No hubo ninguna complicación en el regreso, Raiko, sorprendentemente, no fue un total cretino conmigo y piensa que la transición del ex Reino Tierra va de acuerdo al plan así que, bastante bien- respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio y Asami tomaba asiento junto a ella – ¿Y la tuya?- inquirió sacando la comida de la bolsa.

-Muy tranquila- contestó sonriendo de nuevo – solo unos chequeos por aquí y por allá, simplemente para dejar todo listo y sin ninguna distracción para esta tarde-

-No puedo esperar-

Comieron con una charla amena en donde comentaron todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo que no se había visto, Asami notó de inmediato que Korra había cortado de nuevo su cabello y lo tenía un poco más pequeño a cuando había regresado a Ciudad República, esta se ruborizo una vez más admitiendo que prefería su cabello en ese estilo.

Salieron de la oficina una hora más tarde y se decidieron por caminar un rato por la ciudad. La parte del centro había sido la más afectada por el ataque de la Gran Unificadora, dejándola completamente inhabitable, pero en medio de toda la destrucción el nuevo portal destacaba como la luz en la oscuridad, representaba tantas cosas nuevas, tanto cambio gracias a tanta destrucción. Las jóvenes lo observaron todo con una mescla de nostalgia, anhelo y tristeza por todo lo sucedido ahí, todo lo perdido y lo ganado. Se tomaron de las manos y continuaron caminando, dirigiéndose esta vez a lo que había sido el parque del Avatar Korra un área que había sufrido menos destrozo y que sería parte de la reconstrucción, mientras avanzaban Asami hacía pequeños comentarios de lo que planeaba hacer con este y aquel edificio, de la manera en que la calle se dividiría para llegar al lugar del portal o para pasar al otro lado de la ciudad, Korra simplemente la observaba embelesada y aunque no entendía la mitad de lo que la otra muchacha decía, siempre le gustaba escuchar a la mecánica hablar de sus proyectos, la forma tan apasionada con la que describía cada cosa, la manera en que sus irises verdes se iluminaban al responder cualquier pregunta que se le hacía al respecto, la enorme sonrisa que afirmaba el amor que la muchacha de piel nivea sentía por su trabajo, todo esto hacía que Korra se enamorara aún más de ella.

Caminaron por lo que parecieron horas y para cuando se acercaron a la Torre Armonía el cielo ya se teñía con tonos anaranjados y rojos que anunciaban el inicio del ocaso. Korra sonrió emocionada mientras aceleraba su paso tomando un poco por sorpresa a su acompañante que tropezó un poco por el cambio de velocidad, rió un poco, curiosa y algo divertida por la actitud de la ojiazul y se dejó llevar para ver lo que tanto inquietaba a su novia. Cuando llegaron al lago enfrente de la Torra Asami no sabía cómo reaccionar.

En el agua se encontraban botes que habían sido modificados para darles la apariencia de patos-tortugas, en el muelle varias parejas hacía fila para subirse a uno y dar una vuelta en el agua.

-Y bien, ¿qué opinas?- preguntó expectante Korra después de unos segundos.

Asami retiro su mirada de los botes y se dedico a observar a la muchacha quien tenía esa sonrisa de medio lado que la hacía lucir tan adorable, sus ojos se quedaron unos momentos más reparando en los labios de la otra chica y después volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Es perfecto- respondió por fin ganándose una sonrisa incluso más grande por parte de Korra quien ya avanzaba hacía el muelle.

-Me alegra que te guste, pasé más temprano para asegurarme de que tuvieran el mejor bote para nosotras- comentó orgullosa mientras se acercaban.

-Avatar Korra,- saludó el encargado con una sonrisa tímida- su bote, como lo pidió- señaló atrás de él.

-Muchas gracias, vamos Asami- y con eso subieron a la parte del caparazón, Asami primero, quien alzó una elegante ceja al ver como Korra tomaba el sitio del conductor.

-Que disfruten su viaje- despidió el encargado mientras desamarraba el bote y Korra comenzaba a pedalear.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, la velocidad a la que avanzaban era tranquila, sin prisa, y al llegar al medio de lago la maestra de los cuatro elementos paro por completo, giro a su derecha en donde se encontraba la persona más maravillosa que había conocido jamás. Se miraron a los ojos y sin decir nada se fueron acercando hasta juntar sus labios en un tierno beso. La iluminación de la Torre a sus espaldas fue el paisaje perfecto para tan delicado y sereno toque, tan simple acción para transmitir el cariño que sentían por la otra, solo una vez adentro del portal había compartido un momento como ese cuando había confesado sus sentimientos, pero ahora, en el mundo material era el primer indicio de que lo pasaba entre ellas era _real_, algo que sabían duraría para toda la vida.

Se separaron lentamente, Korra rodeó a Asami con sus brazos y esta se recostó en su pecho, ambas con una sonrisa en la cara y un sentimiento de tranquilidad y alegría que jamás habían experimentado.

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Me pregunto qué tan rápido podrá ir este bote- indagó la mecánico separándose de su acompañante y moviéndose un poco hacía la izquierda tomando el volante* con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

-Asami, no- contestó en broma Korra riendo y preparándose para lo que venía.

-Asami, _sí_-

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_A veces me gusta imaginar que soy graciosa, y sí ese extra está basado en un comic que vi en Tumblr._**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	2. Beso Robado

**_Saludos lectores._**

**_Como prometí, aquí esta la segunda entrada, algo más corto, espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

SEMANA KORRASAMI

Marzo 31: Beso Robado.

Es verdad que Asami Sato no es capaz de manejar ninguno de los 4 elementos, sin embargo, eso jamás la ha detenido al momento de la verdad. Gracias a su instrucción en artes marciales puede dejar fuera de combate a cualquier oponente en cuestión de segundos, sea maestro o no, y con su grandes conocimientos y habilidades en ingeniería y mecánica puede construir casi cualquier cosa con el mínimo de material necesario.

Korra sabía esto muy bien.

Recordaba con gran admiración como la CEO de Industrias Futuro las había sacado literalmente del desierto gracias a todos los arreglos que hizo con la defectuosa Aeronave de la Corporación Col mientras su, ahora novia, se dedicaba a arreglar un nuevo modelo del satomóvil que saldría más tarde ese año. Su completa atención estaba sobre la muchacha bajo el automóvil, quien de vez en cuando sacaba una mano en busca de una herramienta o murmuraba cosas para sí misma cuando encontraba algún detalle que requería revisión.

Después de 20 min la ingeniero deslizó la camilla y salió finalmente de abajo del carro, Korra tuvo que contener una risilla al ver el estado en que se encontraba su novia; su cabello estaba un poco desalineado, manchas de aceite adornaban parte de su ropa, brazos y la punta de su nariz, aun así sus labios siempre rojizos se levantaban en una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, la muchacha de piel morena decidió que se lucía completamente irresistible.

Korra se levanto del pequeño sillón en el que había permanecido toda la tarde y fue caminando hacía la mecánica sin despegar su mirada de sus labios.

-Oye, Asami- llamó poniéndose en cuclillas ya estado frente a ella. La Sato levantó su vista de la libreta en la que estaba haciendo sus anotaciones y se preparo para responder pero el Avatar no le dio oportunidad pues unió sus labios en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Pasado unos segundo Korra se separo y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una Asami sonrojada mirándola incrédula. Esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo en detener su risa y, habiendo cumplido su objetivo, se levanto y camino hacía el sillón de nuevo.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_¿Quién no quisiera ver a Asami Sato sonrojada?_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	3. Celos

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Muchísimas gracias a los lectores que le dieron follow y agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia, se aprecia bastante.**_

_**3er día de la Semana Korrasami, yay!**_

_**No tengo idea de que es esto.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

SEMANA KORRASAMI

Abril 1: Celos.

Avatar Korra podía ser, en veces, una persona distraída. Su mente divagaría y se llenaría con pensamientos ajenos a las situaciones en las que se encontraba haciendo que perdiera de vista algunos detalles de estas.

Pero eso jamás pasaba cuando la situación involucraba a Asami.

Y mucho menos cuando la situación involucraba a una Asami con un comportamiento un tanto… _extraño_.

Las primeras veces que sucedió el Avatar no pensó mucho en ello. Unos cuantos fans que la reconocían en la calle se acercarían por algún autógrafo o una pequeña charla y la mano nívea que siempre sostenía a la suya se trasladaría a su cintura en donde descansaría por el resto del día mientras estuvieran juntas. Alguna persona comentaría con asombro en su físico y la ingeniera abrazaría el brazo de Korra apretando uno de sus bíceps y comentaría riendo _"No hay mejor músculo que el Avatar." _

A Korra no le molestaba, si era sincera, le hacía gracias que su novia fuera así, pero ese foco encima de su cabeza no se prendió hasta que la CEO de Industrias Futuro prácticamente amenazó a alguien con demandarlo por _invasión a propiedad privada._

El contexto se le hacía de lo más extraño al Avatar. En un momento estaba sentada tras el volante de un Satomóvil, su hermosa novia acompañándola y dando pequeños consejos en el asiento del copiloto mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara su color para continuar su camino y de repente un muchacho no más joven que ellas se acerca a la ventana del automóvil, se recarga en ella y se dedica a coquetear abiertamente con la muchacha de ojos azules como si no estuviera siendo rudo y un poco raro. Bueno, solo un poco. Tal vez bastante cuando comenzó a hablar del destino celestial que los unía en ese preciso momento que significaba una señal del universo de que tenían que estar juntos.

El Avatar estaba literalmente sin palabras, sin embargo, no las necesito pues en menos de un segundo Asami ya estaba respondiendo con una voz que reflejaba amabilidad falsa al 100%

-Disculpa pero, mi _novia _y yo- comenzó tomando la mano de Korra que aún estaba en el volante- tenemos prisa y si no te importa, estas en el camino-

El muchacho no se inmutó y prosiguió a decir más cosas sobre reminiscencias y haberse conocido en otra vida mientras introducía su cabeza por la ventana, haciendo que la ingeniera perdiera completamente su paciencia.

-Si no sacas tu cabeza de mi ventana y te alejas de _mi propiedad_ estarás en una semana en corte contra Asami Sato-

Eso pareció asustar al joven quien por primera vez miró a la mecánica a los ojos y se retiró de inmediato. Pero no pensaba en ese mientras ponía en marcha el auto de nuevo. Todo en lo que pensaba era en la palabras de Asami. No era como si el tipo no fuera un completo patán pero:

Asami estaba celosa.

Asami Sato era una novia celosa.

Korra soltó una risa de buen humor mientras se estacionaba en cualquier lugar.

-Korra, ¿qué—

No pudo formular su pregunta pues los labios del Avatar se encontraban sobre los suyos en un largo beso.

-Asami, te amo- susurró por fin cuando se separaron.

-Yo también Korra pero—

La interrumpió de nuevo con otro beso.

-Siempre, no lo olvides- ojos azules se cruzaron con verdes y Asami no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco cuando descubrió el por qué de las palabras de su novia.

Esto solo provocó una nueva risa por parte de la morena.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	4. Avergonzando a tu pareja

**¡****_Hola a todos!_**

**_Espero estén muy bien. Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron, dieron follow y agregaron a sus favoritos, ustedes hacen mi día c:_**

**_Aquí está la quinta entrada de la Semana Korrasami, ¿por qué quinta? ¿qué paso con la cuarta? se preguntaran... o no, pero como sea, el tema era Spice y jamás por mi vida he logrado escribir cosas "candentes" así que me disculpo._**

**_Sin más, espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

SEMANA KORRASAMI

Abril 3: Avergonzando a tu pareja.

Asami lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Observaba con atención el vuelo que hacía su novia por los aires con la ayuda de su planeador, hacía anotaciones en una pequeña libreta cuando lo juzgaba necesario y volvía a observar.

El Avatar podía jurar que veía tuercas y engranes moviéndose dentro de la cabeza de la ingeniero mientras escribía rápidamente cada vez que pasaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirla. Pasados cinco minutos decidió que era suficiente espectáculo para lo que fuera que Asami querría.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Korra aterrizando justo enfrente de la muchacha de cabello negro quien seguía con sus anotaciones.

-Aunque tu planeador ya está diseñado para ser práctico en batalla creo que puedo hacerle unas mejoras - por fin levantó su mirada de la libreta y le dedico una sonrisa de lado a su acompañante- y como el traje planeador no fue tan buena idea… al menos al momento de volar, porque la _vista_ fue bastante buena- terminó guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, sí, no hablemos de eso- respondió rascándose el cuello. No se debía mencionar el accidente con el traje planeador. Nunca.- Decías de unas mejoras- comentó intentando cambiar el tema.

-Claro,- rió dejando el tema atrás- creo que puedo hacerlo más ligero y más veloz y más compacto-

-Conociéndote probablemente también le agregues un compartimiento para guardar cosas o algo- bromeó Korra.

-Hmmm, no suena mal-anotó de nuevo en su libreta- Como sea, si me lo prestas ahorita lo tendré listo en la tarde-

-Me parece bien, podemos probarlo en la Isla junto con los maestros aire- exclamó emocionada Korra.

-Suena perfecto-

o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡Korra! Tengo tu planeador listo- gritó Asami quien llegaba a la Isla, su novia y los hijos de Tenzin practicaban alguna forma de aire control.

-Oh, Asami- el Avatar se detuvo y corrió a recibir a la mecánica.

-Lo prometido es deuda- expresó entregándole lo que parecía la tercera parte de su planeador. –Lo hice más compacto para facilitar su transporte- explicó ante la mirada confundida de la morena

-Eres la mejor novia el mundo- Korra sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adelante, pruébalo- alentó Asami.

Diez segundos después la maestra de los cuatro elementos se encontraba en el aíre moviéndose más rápido que nunca. Sin embargo, quince segundos después el aire se lleno con risas y carcajadas que obligaron al Avatar a regresar al suelo para averiguar qué pasaba.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó y eso provocó más risas entre los niños.

-Mira tú— mira tú planeador- logró decir Ikki mientras reía de nuevo.

Korra hizo lo que le dijo y al mirar las alas* de su planeador sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rubí brillante.

Escrito con la mejor caligrafía se leía:

_"Avatar Korra ama a Asami Sato"_ y al final de la frase se veía un beso marcado con labial rojo.

-Asami,- comenzó mirando a su novia quien se tapaba la boca para no reír- eres una nerd-

Todos rieron de nuevo.

-¡Esto es incluso mejor que la vez del traje planeador!- gritó Meelo.

-¡Hey! ¡No hablamos de eso!-

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_* no tengo la más mínima idea de si se le pueden llamar alas, lo siento._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	5. Madres Primerizas

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Muchísimas gracias por comentar, dar follow y agregar a sus favoritos, en serio ponen una sonrisa enorme en mi cara._**

**_6to día, ya casi se nos termina la semana :c pero bueno, espero la estén disfrutando tanto como yo._**

**_Okay, 2 aclaraciones:_**

**_1.- Estoy planeando hacer un one-shot con lo que ocurrió con el *susurra* traje planeador y Korra, así que todos los que quieren saber que ocurrió en ese incidente que no debe ser nombrado no desesperen, vendrá._**

**_2.- Intenté hacer algo diferente para esta entrada, será una carta de la hija adoptiva de Korra y Asami; Aiko. Es una pequeña maestra tierra de 6 años que vivió en un orfanato desde que tenía 1 año. La familia de Tenzin lo visitan muy seguido e Ikki siempre ha cuidado de Aiko, por esto la pequeña la considera como una de sus más grandes amigas. La historia está ambientada 5 años después del ataque de Kuvira, Aiko le escribe una carta a Ikki diciéndole como ha sido su vida hasta ahora._**

**_Sin más los dejo y espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de La Leyeda de Korra le pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

_"Mi querida y mejor amiga Ikki,_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste a la Nación del Fuego? De seguro es muy caliente ahí, algún día iré, he escuchado que es un lugar muy bonito._

_Te extraño mucho, Korra dijo que regresarías pronto, pero yo ya quiero verte, Asami me dijo que te escribiera una carta para contarte todo lo que ha pasado y así el tiempo se irá más rápido._

_Vivo en una casa muy grande Ikki, _muy_ grande, la verdad es que la primera vez que la vi me dio un poco de miedo, pero Korra me dijo que ella también se impresionó cuando la visito. Ellas son muy lindas conmigo Ikki, me han explicado que ahora ellas son mi familia, es un poco extraño, siempre he pensado en los niños del orfanato, tú y tus hermanos como mi familia, pero ellas dicen que quieren cuidar de mi y quererme, eso me hace sentir muy feliz._

_La primera noche que pase aquí fue muy diferente a las del orfanato, Korra preparó para cenar unos fideos que son de la Tribu del Agua (¡estaban deliciosos!). Después de eso me acompañaron a mi nuevo cuarto (que es también muy grande), me arroparon y me contaron historias para dormir, al principio me costó un poco de trabajo pues siempre dormía con otros niños pero cuando ya me estaba quedando dormida sentí como me daban un beso en la frente cada una. Me sentí muy feliz en ese momento._

_Sé que esto tan nuevo para ellas como para mí, pero estoy segura de que intentan hacer lo mejor posible. Me han dicho que no me quieren presionar y que puedo llamarlas por su nombre hasta que esté lista para decirles 'mamá', yo jamás he tenido una mamá pero si todas son como Asami y Korra creó que podré ser feliz siempre. _

_Una de las cosas que me encantan de la nueva casa es Naga, el perro oso polar de Korra, es muy juguetona y le encanta cuando le lanzó la pelota en el patio, Korra dijo que Naga me quería mucho y que ella también cuidaría de mi._

_Yo también las quiero mucho Ikki, y puedo decir que ella me quieren y se quieren mucho, cuando Asami tiene que ir a trabajar en las mañanas Korra se tarda muchísimo en despedirla y después juega conmigo, me enseña tierra control y yo le ayudo a preparar la comida antes de que Asami llegue._

_Estoy muy contenta en este momento, solo espero que regreses pronto y puedas visitar mi nueva casa, también me gustaría ir a ver a los otros niños contigo, los extraño._

_Con mucho amor,_

_Aiko Sato"_

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_El nombre Aiko es de origen Japonés y significa "niño amado" pensé que sería buen nombre teniendo en cuanta cuando amor va a recibir de su nuevas madres y todos sus amigos._**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
